Mi regreso, mi historia
by sara cullen reaser
Summary: los cullen tienen un secreto muy grande que nunca revelaron, ¿cuál seria su reaccion, si ese secreto se revela?


**hola, aqui mi tercer fic, espero que les guste, sera como un one-shot, muy largo, para ser precisos, bueno ni tanto, tuve que resumir su vida entera en un solo capitulo.  
**

* * *

**disclaimer: este es un fic, creado originalmente por mi, fue creado para poder darme un poco de paz en la vida, toda la historia y sus personajes fue creacion mia, excepto por los personajes de , cualquier parecido de estos a alguna persona, o personaje de un fic, es una gran concidencia y no me hago responsable de ello.**

* * *

**Regreso**

**jessica pov**

Mis pies corrían con toda su fuerza, me asombre ya que corría una velocidad mas vampírica de lo normal, me sentía como un neófito en su primer día de vampiro, la verdad no sé porque pero sentía que volvía a nacer, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, no podía perder a la chica que estaba rastreando ya que era mi boleto de regreso a mi hogar. Entré en la mente de esa chica y vi lo que estaba pensando que la verdad no era mucho, nada más en su vida y de pronto vi la cara de la niña a la que intentaba encontrar en esta misión, me apresure a salir de su mente ya que pude ver una columna de un color turquesa acercarse y supe que pronto era el momento, llegamos a un prado con una pared de roca la acorrale y en ese momento recordé a todos los vampiros que hacen eso y matan a su presa, se me hiso un nudo en la garganta.

-No tienes escapatoria chica, solo si quieres morir-le dije con una grave voz la que no usaba muy a menudo ya que me entristecía usarla, me hacia recordar cosas…muy tristes.

-Déjame, no me mates, tengo un futuro por delante- dijo la pobrecilla chica, me sentía mal por hacerla sufrir así, algo paso en mi cabeza la columna turquesa estaba al frente mío – no toques a mi amiga o te mato entendiste- dijo la niña, bueno la chica, de niña no tenía nada.

- Es extraño estoy oliendo dos tipos de sangre una tuya- vi a la chica que perseguía –y otra tuya- viendo a los ojos a la ni… a la chica, a Renesmee- pero tu cuerpo desprende un olor…- me detuve, yo sabía lo que era esta chica pero no la razón por la que tenía ese olor tan familiar- igual al de…- al fin llego, estaba muy enojado yo estaría igual si no supiera la verdad de todo esto.

-No toques a mi hija- dijo con su aterciopelada voz… ¡HIJA, DIJO HIJA! Por eso tan familiar me resultaba su olor, porque era su hija-solo si quieres morir horrible volturi- terminó su frase, no parece que fuera Edward ya que si fuera el me hubiera reconocido, me apena que me haya dicho así pero yo sé cómo sacar una sonrisa de su cara – ¿esa es la forma en que saludas a tu hermana, necesitas mas lecciones de modales con Esme? Dije volviendo a ver sus ojos para que me reconociera-¡Jessica!, Jessica eres tú, esto no es ninguna broma tu estas aquí, que magnifica sorpresa- termino y una sonrisa salió a su cara, si lo hice, de pronto sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi era ese cálido abrazo que tanto necesite en mis diez años de vida en ese oscuro lugar… Volterra- Jake- dijo Renesmee de pronto un lobo, era evidente olía horrible, apareció en el claro.

-Nessie está todo bien te escuche y…- ohoh el lobo ya me vio- ella te ataco, vamos Edward ataquemos a esta volturi-.

Por que los lobos son tan tontos y mal olientes me estresan- ella regreso por venganza- si claro de seguro vendría por venganza yo sola, en definitiva los lobos no tienen cerebro, pero si vendría sola con todos mis magníficos poderes que absorbí en Italia sería capaz de matar a ese ignorante lobo yo sola, jajajajajajajaja pero no soy capaz, entonces vi que Edward se agazapaba frente a mí con, con mi sobrina a su lado, ja la cara de ese irrespetuoso lobo era para una foto que venganza tan dulce.

- Jacob, ella es mi hermana Jessica Christine Cullen- odiaba que me dijera así- la familia no la ve en diez de sus cientocatorce años por favor no la ataques- termino, el lobo creo que llamado Jacob no le quería creer así que yo intervine- si no nos crees mira mis ojos- le dije con tal de que supiera la verdad.

El me vio y dibujo una sonrisa en su cara- son de un impresionante rojo- dijo en un tono sarcástico, ya le enseñare yo que es rojo a ese estúpido, ignorante, irrespetuoso, tonto , arrogante e insistente lobo, Edward se rio a causa de mis pensamientos, y si Esme me oyera, me mataría.

- Es mi poder lobo mira- cerré y abrí mis ojos para poder tener mi mente cerrada y no ver que sentimientos había en los pensamientos de las personas y mis ojos no cambiaran de color para que ese chucho mal oliente tuviera lo que quería-vez perro- nunca he comido humanos como Carlisle- concluí , de pronto me di cuenta que la que hablaba no era yo, tenía que pedir disculpas.

-Jake puedes llevar a esta chica a su casa nessie sabe donde vive ella- me había olvidado de ella- corre puede que un auto la atropelle debe de estar en la carretera, pero antes perdona mi comportamiento y una última cosa puedo hacer un experimento contigo- quería absorber su poder y ser un licántropo- claro- dijo.

Abrí mi mente otra vez para absorber su poder, nos dimos la mano y sentí como su energía fluía por mi brazo y termino ahora tenía su poder-gracias, adiós-y el licántropo se fue.

Ve a la casa cuando le termines de llevar a su casa- le grite y me dirigí a Edward- hermano yo se que mamá y papá- yo lo decía con tal naturalidad, les tengo mucho afecto y siempre les digo así-me prepararon una habitación, para ser precisos la tuya, Alice lo vio por consiguiente yo también y me podrías decir donde están mis amados hermanos-le pregunte.

Tenía muchas ganas de verlos abrasarlos, jugar ajedrez con Edward, enojar a Emmett, retar a Jasper, hablar con Rosalie, ir de compras con Alice, con Bella leer el único libro que tenemos en común, cumbres borrascosas, amo ese libro, y sobre todo estar con Carlisle y Esme-están cazando, todos excepto Carlisle y Esme, es temporada de osos y pumas Emmett y mi Bella querían cazar se entusiasmaron mucho y vinimos al bosque, están cerca escucho la mente de Emmett vamos-. Mientras caminábamos pensaba en que ya únicamente no sería vampira, ni humana ya que con mi poder podía llegar a ser uno de ellos, también sería como los quileutes y todas sus leyendas me afectaban pero presentía que al ser vampira no todo me afectaba-tienes razón- dijo Edward-¿Qué?-pregunte- tienes razón con tu hipótesis de los cambios- había olvidado su poder-aquí esta Emmett , lista para tu aparición-claro hermano, yo volví a nacer lista-de pronto vi a mi gigante hermano Emmett aunque fuera así, musculoso y de más, yo era mucho más fuerte que él y más rápida que Edward, los dos se aprovecharon de mi marcha hacia volterra, ja pero volví.

-Edward no sabes lo que paso-dijo mi hermano con un tono divertido en sus palabras, ya me vio, pauso lo que planeaba decir y pregunto preocupado- ¿Edward ella, ella es una vulturi?, ¿Qué haces con una volturi?- termino mientras daba dos pasos al frente- Emmett yo no soy una ordinaria volturi, soy tu hermana Jessica-termine mi frase esperando su reacción, no sabría cómo reaccionarían todos ellos, el que más me preocupaba era Emmett ya que el, bueno el…era Emmett-¡JESS!, no puedo creer que estés aquí- dijo mi hermano corriendo hacia mí y dándome unos de esos calurosos abrazos que amo de mi hermano Emmett, un abrazo de oso muy característico de él, después supe que la esposa de este galán (pensaba así de toda la familia) mi bella hermana Rosalie llego.

-Es cierto que escuche que Jessica estaba aquí-dijo -oh veo que es verdad, JESS-grito, mi sorpresa se arruino, ahora Alice y Jasper la oirían- no puedo creer que estés aquí-se volteo adonde Edward-mmm Alice dice que está con Bella y Bella pregunta por ti-sabia que la sorpresa se arruinaría, lastima- se están dirigiendo para acá, escucho sus mentes, ohoh, Jess tienes problemas- dijo Edward y de pronto supe porque-JESSICA CHRISTINE CULLEN, DONDE ESTAS DIME AHORA-escuche la voz de mi hermanita Alice,- _Jasper auxilio_- pensé, a lo que mi hermano Edward le provoco risa y pensé en golpearlo y se calló-no pude ver el inicio de todas impactantes visiones- me dijo abrazándome con afecto y con felicidad, pero si Esme la escuchara se enojaría con ella-hola hermana como estas hace tiempo que no te veo- le dije en un tono de reclamo y Jasper se rio- hola hermana, es una excelente sorpresa que tu vinieras todos estamos muy felices- concluyo Jasper abrazándome, me estaba reponiendo de todas las veces en las que pensé en ellos y sufrí, mientras recibía todos esos amorosos abrazos que me daban, de pronto una voz distinta llego a la parte en donde estábamos reunidos mis hermanos y yo -¿Qué está pasando, vi que todos venían aquí y vine a ver qué pasaba?- me miro y se preocupo mucho, volví a ver a Jasper, y me ayudo porque todos nos calmamos

-Hola Bella mi nombre es Jessica Christine Cullen, yo soy hermana de estos locos chicos y de estas hermosas damas, Carlisle me transformo días después de la transformación de Edward, para ser exactos no se tal vez días, semanas, meses, años, bueno yo tengo ciento catorce años.

Cuando cumplí mis cien años decidí ser una vulturi y cubrir mi dolor por no encontrar amor con frialdad y falta de personalidad, bueno así le digo yo, a los ciento cuatro me fui. Estoy muy feliz de verte, en volterra todos hablaban de ti y Félix hablaba todo el día y toda la noche- le di una pequeña sonrisa para que viera que no era una estúpida, mala, irrespetuosa, amargada y mas como esos… vulturis- pero quiero que me quieras igual que quieres a toda la familia- me vio y vio en mis ojos que era verdad y me dio una sonrisa-claro, tu entraste en la familia antes que yo entrara entonces claro que eres bienvenida-.

En ese momento mis ojos se perdieron en el bosque, no estaba viendo la escena que se proyectaba frente a mí, después no era la única que estaba con la visión, sentía a Alice también,_ me vi en la casa con mis hermanos, y vi a Carlisle volverse loco, gritaba mi nombre y me abrazaba, y me daba vueltas en el aire y todo se volvió negro, _lobos, unas pequeñas risas salieron de mi boca y la de Alice también, supongo que Edward también estaba viendo pero se reservo las risas_, volvía a ver y ahora veía a Esme regañar a Carlisle y también abrazarme se volvió negro_ y mis ojos regresaron a la escena que estaba frente a mí, Em y Rose estaban abrazados a mi lado derecho, Edward y Bella estaban al frente nuestro, Alice y Jazz estaban a mi izquierda Jasper tomado de la mano de Alice y mi hermanita me veía a mí y yo la veía a ella con una pequeña sonrisa-¿Qué pasa? Alice, Jessica me pueden decir que está pasando por favor-nos dijo Emmett sonriendo, Bella nos miraba y se volteo a donde Edward- ¿Alice no es la única que puede ver visiones?-su cuerpo era una columna de un color verde claro muy vivo-Bella, Alice y Jessica tienen una extraordinaria relación, las dos cuando eran humanas tenían sueños que se hacían realidad, bueno las dos siempre tenían el mismo sueño en todas las noches, Jess no lo sabía, Alice no lo sabía, pero siempre el mismo sueño solo que cuando Jessica tenia primero el sueño Alice no veía el principio y cuando Alice tenia primero el sueño Jessica no veía el final y cuando las dos lo tenían al mismo tiempo podían ver todo, entiendes-Bella me miro-¿ y cuando cambiaron en vampiros como pudieron saber? Parecía enojada trate de calmarla entre en la mente de Jasper y le grite.

-_**¡AYUDA!**_- una ola de tranquilidad inundó el lugar donde estábamos- con un poder que reconoce las relaciones de las personas, cuando Alice encontró a la familia una luz empezó a brillar en mí y me dijo todo lo de Alice-le sonreí gentilmente y su mente se calmo- si entiendo, no es mejor que vallamos a la casa- estaba ansiosa por ver a Carlisle y Esme-si yo quiero ver a Carlisle saltando y abrazándote como si hubieras sido destrozada en su cara y después de eso reconstruida y…-dijo Alice, la emoción se notaba en sus palabras-si Alice ya entendimos, para y vamos a la casa ok… entonces eso paso- Emmett se enojo y no me gustaba verlo así- hermano quieres ver- le tendí mi mano, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de mi hermano-si- le di mi mano y la energía fluyo a través de mi, el recuerdo llegaba a su mente, vio la visión excepto el final, ya que la duende la tuvo primero. Carlisle nunca actuó de esa forma, bueno vamos a casa- la emoción se notaba en sus ojos, estaba a punto de caminar pero mi cuerpo quería hacer, no… sentir más emoción, adrenalina, quería recobrar el tiempo perdido y demostrarles a Emmett y Edward que yo todavía estoy de primera- hermanos- yo estaba de ultima y voltearon a ver.

- Si Jessica- me vieron curioso y gentiles pero su tono no era igual rose estaba, normal, Bella emocionada, Edward con una sonrisa, Emmett igual, Jasper con insistencia ¡ouch! Se debería estar sintiendo terrible por mis emociones, ok me calme, Alice estaba a punto de empezar a dar saltitos- podemos correr- les pregunte, jazz si estaba alterado, -de acuerdo una carrera de aquí a la casa- le oí decir, aquí empezaba mi juego, primero deje que se adelantaran, y oí a Edward murmura muchas cosas pero más me hizo gracia el pequeño murmullo que pronuncio al final algo como demonios, que pensara mi Bella de mi, después Emmett y rose se dijeron entre los dos algo como cuanto extrañaba esto y la pequeña de Alice diciéndole a su esposo, cinco palabras estas: sabes-que-es-un-juego, y estaban en lo cierto.

Cuando Edward estaba al frente empecé a correr más rápido, pase a Alice, luego a Jasper, después a Emmett después a Rosalie y Bella me vio- como fue que tu llegaste aquí, de seguro quedas en segundo verdad- me dijo- todos pronunciamos un gran no, Bella me miro extrañada-Bella, Jess está regresando y tiene que reclamar lo suyo, ella siempre es así- dijo Jasper-si Bella, acostúmbrate, Jess es muy, muy, muy posesiva, por eso la extrañábamos- le dijo rose-siempre saldrá con algo nuevo, nunca la veras con una rutina, con ella todo es diferente y que este aquí es genial-dijo Alice- mi hermanita, siempre gana, no acepta un no, nunca se rinde y es increíble, te digo que se esta vengando y ganara, ¿verdad Jess?-dijo Emmett-¡ si yo siempre gano, yo siempre voy de primera!-grite y después di un grito como el que nunca di en años- voy a ganarte Eddie- grite y en el bosque se escucho un amenazador Edward- ¡no me digas EDDIE!- y después me adelante a todos, y pase a Edward- te lo dije, este es mi puesto Eddie, TU ERES UN SUCIO LADRON DE PUESTOS FAMILIARES- me estaba divirtiendo como no lo hacía en años- después escuche risas y Edward Bella, jazz, Em, Alice y rose al lado mío, bueno, cerca mío, yo estaba de primera, y esta era la primera contra Edward después seguiría Emmett y así- bienvenida hermanita, estamos muy felices de que vuelvas- dijeron todos- a y Emmett ¡TODAVIA FALTAS TU -le dije- otra vez bienvenida, te amamos- dijeron todos, pare en seco y ellos pararon con migo -quieren ver algo hermanos-, todos me vieron-si- deje que la energía fluyera, sentía calor, salte y después caí sobre cuatro grandes patas y escuche muchos wow es, es increíble, me volví a transformar en vampiro- Jess no lo hagas por lo que más ames- todos dijeron antes de transformarme, no sabía porque y cuando me transforme escuche algo como ropa rasgándose, pero me vi y tenía ese horrible uniforme vulturi- como es que estas, estas, estas con, con ropa- me preguntaron todos, excepto Edward que se reía- fácil, porque no soy completamente lobo, solo cambio cuando quiero como cuando absorbo los poderes y los uso como míos, es obvio, usen sus cabezas de vampiros-entonces esa era la diferencia, y me sorprende el tiempo ya estábamos en la casa- Esme, Carlisle les tenemos una sorpresa- se notaba la emoción de mi hermano oso en su voz, mis ojos estaban amarillos hasta explotar excepto, Rosalie que estaba enojada-Emmett, por favor cierra la boca-yo estaba atrás de ellos- bueno como Emmett dijo les tenemos una sorpresa y allí esta- Alice me volvió a ver dándome espacio y pude ver los iluminados ojos de Carlisle y Esme.

* * *

**200 años despues**

Desde ese dia todo fue mejor, excepto por Nathaniel y Annabeth, mi ex-prometido y su hermana, los lobos se improntaron de mi, por que sus leyendas me afectaron mucho y yo os impronte a ellos ,unas semanas despues conoci a Marcus... mi esposo, a quien amo más que a mi vida, decidimos hacer una boda a lo grande con los amigos de Carlisle, y nuevos aquelarres que conoci, cuando era volturi, y a los cuales les enseñe a ser vegetarianos, la familia Fernand, madame y monsieur Fernand, mademoiselle Francine y monsieur Françoise, una familia francesa, que venian de Quebec, una de las regiones francófonas**(****1****) **de Canadá, los nomadas italianos, Josepe, Dalila y Sthepano, otros nomadas, pero de roma, Luisa y Andrethi, los nómadas de Toronto, Jackson y Lucy, Austin, ahora esposo de Tanya... y más. Alice y yo vimos una vision... ahora, Charlie y Renee saben la verdad, que somos vampiros, ellos asisitieron a nuestra boda, ningun invitado los trato de asesinar, otros invitados eran... Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Angela Weber y Eric Yorkie. Despues de la boda fue nuestra luna de miel, fuimos a la isla cullen, la cuel, fue un regalo de nuestros padres, pero no fui la unica que celebro luna de miel, toda la familia fue,dias despues, cuando llegamos, Nathaniel vino a matarnos... el termino muerto. Despues de eso una guerra empezo con los voltuirs.

Dos meses depues, paso lo que menos esperabamos leah y seth se imprimaron de Johan y su hermana Camile, lobos tambien ,y Adam y Amanda, unos gemelos de la guardia me atacaron con su poder, ebitando que podiera ingerir cualquier tipo de sangre, lo cual me debilito y estuve a punto de morir por la falta de sangre, Amanda desistio y me dio una oportunidad, pero acabe con ellos.

Otra ves pasaron dos meses y Aro atacó con lo que mas me dolió, mandó a sus más poderosas armas: Felix, Chelsea, Renata, Aftón, Heidi, Alec, Santiago,corin y Jane y Demetri, Aro sabía que yo jamas podría matar a Jane y a Demetri, los lasos de amistad que forjamos, no nos lo permitian, durante la batalla, ellos dos nunca trataron de lastimar a nuestros primos de denali a nosotros, al final todos murieron, menos ellos dos, mi familia los queria eliminar, pero no los deje, les di una oportunidad y se marcharon.

Tres semanas más tarde, dos vampiros, Aro fue quien los envio, llegaron y ella con su poder, manipulo el mio, que era de absorcion con un toque, con el podía absorber recuerdos y poderes, asi como rasgos fisicos y caracteristicas, tambien dar poderes y recuerdos a la persona que me daba la mano, o cualquier tacto con su cuerpo, tambien al abrir mi mente ( la unica manera de poder usar la absorcion, asi como de obsequiar poderes y demas) podia entrar en la de las demas personas y ver el verdader sentimiento de su, mente, la vampira con mi don de humanidad me transformo en humana y Emmett la decapito , quede como una humana, pero debia desarrollar mi vampiro interior, qude embarazada de 5 pequeños, toda la familia estaba alegre, pero las chicas estaban tristes, viendome a mi como futura madre, decidi hablar con las chicas diciendoles que tendria 5 pequeños, que podrian cumplir su sueño de ser madres, se reusaron **( **deben pensar, eres una estupida o que, como una persona haria eso, pues jessica lo haria con tal de ver a sus hermanas felices, jessica sabia que ella sufriria por eso, pero la felicidad de su familia es primero que la suya, además ella sabia que sus hijos estarian con sus hermanas y madre claro**) ** insisti, hasta que aceptaron, esa noche lloré y lloré, un duro precio, pero la felicidad de ellas es primero luego la mia. Al 5 dia, osea quinto mes (cada dia representa un mes) ya tenia desarrollado mi poder, por lo que absorbi y transmiti a los bebes cada una de las caracteristicas de sus padres, 4 dias despues nacierón:

Jhoseph Cullen = mi hermano, el hijo de Carlisle y Esme.

Sophia Cullen Stevenson = mi hija y le de Marcus, en el matrimonio, no cambie de apellido, Marcus si.

Verónica Cullen Hale = la hija de Rose y Emmett.

Mathew Cullen Swan = hermano de nessie, Hijo de Edward y Bella.

Amanda Hale Cullen = la hija de Alice y Jasper.

Despues del parto volvi a ser vampira, los chicos crecieron 2 años cada dia, llegando a los 18 cambiaron sus ojos a un color dorado, y llegaron a su inmortalidad.

5 meses depues Aro vino con su tropa, y me empezo a atacar con los poderes más poderosos y dolorosos que tenia, eso incito a Jane y Demetri a revelarse contra el, fueron acogidos por los Denali, y ahora son vegetarianos, y esposos, Aro, Cayo y Marco murieron, despues los hijos de la luna llegaron a asesinarnos, tuvimos que llamar a mas vampiros con los que alguna ves me tope, los hermanos Rongouse y Las hermanas Barnett, y otors vampiros mas, claro que sufrimos perdidas, Stephano, Rachelle, una de las nuevas vampiras, que me encontre, Jazmine y un vampirodel cual olvide el nombre, ganamos la guerra, y ahora mi padre, mi madre y mis hermanos, y claro sus hijos, y claro yo y Marcus lidramos justamente nuestro mundo

Esta es mi vida, mi historia, nuestra historia, una historia que jamas terminara, que se conservara,en el para siempre que poseemos, en el para siempre de nuestras vidas, esta es la historia de un nuevo comienzo, ESTA ES LA HISTORIA DE LOS CULLEN.

* * *

**(1)= paises que hablan francés.**

* * *

**que tal, les gusto el final, aqui hay otra de mi para ustedes:**

esa fue la historia de una saga, de una familia que jamas terminara, la familia cullen, una saga que nos enseño mucho, que siempre atesoraremos en nuestro corazone, que nunca dejara de existir, por que es tan fuerte como un "para siempre", nunca terminara, ya que esta en nuestros corazones, en los corazones de cada twilighter del mundo, esa fue la historia, de como todo puede llegar a cambiar, que demuestra que el amor puede cambiar todo, ESA FUE LA HISTORIA DE LOS CULLEN, LA HISTORIA DEL **"FOREVER"**.

**que les parecio, me inspire y eso salio de mi corazón, espero las lean y piensen y diga : "ES VERDAD, UNA TWILIGHTER VIVE PARA SIEMPRE". Esa es para todas las twilighters, pero banny, y lunna saben más a lo que me refiero, espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews, gracias.**

**sara**


End file.
